A fair to remember/Script
(It takes place in a room and a glass tank with eyes appeared. The camera moves to the strange person.) ( camera moves to Carol Pingrey Who is lonely by herself taking a bath with scented candles with cucumbers on her eyes ) ''Carol: ( sighs ) I feel lonely but i never had a date'' ( She Thinks to Herself ) ''Carol: Aha I will get a date but i just know who'' ( Then We cut to Shockwave Who is changing Lily ) ''Shockwave: ( whispers ) Lily you re cute but you are like a friend'' ( He puts lily down for her nap and reads her a book ) ( Later after he reads lily the book he tucks her in, Then Puts the pinkie on lily ) (The screen changed to Shockwave closes the door quietly ) ( Before Shockwave goes to his room Lisa appears ) to Lisa with a weather machine and wearing a slicker and hat'Lisa:' "Actually, according to my meteorological instruments, a big storm's a-brewin'. Perhaps a tornado." Shockwave: '''OK let me see ( he goes to rain he slipped on the mud ) ''Lisa''' :Try and keep up, Patchy."'' ( Then shockwave Goes into his room and close the door got to his computer and sends a message ) ''Shockwave: Luna This is shockwave you need help with guitar let me or not?'' ( Then suddenly Carol Pingrey is on Shockwaves computer ) Carol Pingrey: Hi googly bear!, (In the background you will hear a record scratch while Shockwave has a crazy expression on his face.) Shockwave: Um... what was that last part again? Carol: Will you be my googly bear",? (Shock wave's eye twitched.) Shockwave: Ok I will be your googly bear ? '' ''Carol: I gotta go Bye Sweet Cakes '' ''( Shockwave Leaves His room ) ( He turns to Lincoln ) '' ''LIncoln: Hi Shock whats going on? Shockwave: Lincoln i have a date with a lady '' ''Lincoln: who is her name? Shockwave; ( Gulps with fear ) Its. its..Carol Pingrey Lincoln:( Excited ) Wow you have date with Carol? Who did she call You '' ''Shockwave: Googly Bear and Sweet cakes '' ''( Suddenly Lori Bursts through the door Roaring in outrage ) '' ''Lori: Carol PIngrey Is your date?! HE DOSE NOT EXCEPT DO YOU HEAR NOT EXCEPT! Shockwave: Gotta Go! Bye Oh ( he turns to Lincoln ) Tell Lori To calm Down OK? Lincoln: all right '' ''( Shockwave leaves And closes the door ) '' ''( as Lori Grinds her teeth ) '' ''( as camera cuts at Jean Juan's French-Mex Buffet ) '' ''( as Carol and shockwave are at a table Since he is a transformer He eats Like Metal and Oil, while Carol Holds Him Behind her arm, He Blushes we zoom on his face as purple marks his face and Giggles ) '' ''( We cut To Lori with Bobby at the Buffet ) '' ''Bobby: Who is Shockwave with? Lori: [ Gasps ] look, Shockwave -- Tacos. Want to get some? Carol:'That's a great idea, Lori !'' ''Shockwave': That's so funny -- ithink it's a great idea, to Carol! Carol: High five! Shockwave : Wow! ''Both: You rock! No,you rock! We both rock!'' Lori: Sobbing oh, carol, how could you do this to me! continues'' Bobby: On a scale of 1 to 10, Babe how desperate would you say you are right now? Lori ': 'again 11! next day at the beach, shockwave and Carol are sitting on a blanket under an umbrella '''Carol : a bottle of sunscreen "Googly Bear, would you get my back, please?" S'hockwave:' "I can now, Sweet cakes" [ However Lori Is getting more jealous and kicks Lily's sand castle which shreds down the hill and stops in the sand, burying Lori in a pile of sand] Lori : "WOOOOOOO!!!" do their handshake Carol':' "Last one in the water is a loser!" [They rush off to go into the water while Lori looks befuddled under the sand. '' ''( we cut to The '''Royal Woods Mall' Where Shockwave and Carol who were walking happily Together, they went into Boutique to try on new clothes ) '' Carol: '''Do you want to see my new Outfits? Shockwave: Sure? Carol: Oh Boo Boo Bear you Made my day! Lets get our Fun On! ( Camera cuts to Lori Who is Heartbroken) Lori: "Boo Boo Bear "? D-did you hear that? she called shockwave Boo Boo bear [ Sobbing as mascara runs down from her face ] THAT'S -- THAT'S SO Close to my boyfriends niickname, Boo Boo Bear. Oh, love, how can you be so cruel? she continues sobbing ] I give up. Bobby: "Babe, where are you going?" Lori: furious "What do you care? Why don't you just go back to your precious bodega? You obviously care about it more than you care about me!" sobbing ( That Night shockwave puts carol in her bed ) Carol: Good Night Boo Boo Bear. Shockwave: Night sweet cakes see you soon Carol: Good Night. ( Shockwave turns and he is Happy in love as He transformed into his tank mode and drives into the sunset ) ( Camera cuts to shockwave enters the house and goes up to his room and closes the door behind him ) ( then he gets onto his computer to contact his friend ) Shockwave: "If My crew make contact with Ultra Magnus, my cover will be blown in any cycle now. If you recieve this message, know that I am taking matters into my own servos that I will kill megatron Shockwave, out ( suddenly Lori burts into shockwave bursts into the door, very Angry ) Shockwave : Well, if you don't believe me, that's your problem not mine. Lori : Problem?! I don't have a problem! You're the one with the problem! Look at this. It means nothing. It's all a facade, a hoax, a con, a front... one of the shelves down. Shockwave gasps ...a sham, a snow job... the electronics onto the ground and breaking them ...bologna with a side of flimflam and an order of Jive! See?! Who's the one with the problem?! Shockwave: ( Gasps ) Shockwave's eyes well up with tears and he breaks into sobs, showering his himself with tears.] ( as he runs into the basement) Lincoln: is something wrong? Shockwave: Lori destroyed my gadgets and now my mission is a failure. Lincoln: this is terrible what should we do? Shockwave: i have to build a new communication so my mission will be a success Lincoln: ok let's get to work. ( montage of Lincoln and shockwave are building new gadgets for him ) [ before they can put the last piece of the Gadget there was a foul smell ] the TV goes off and it's revealed that the girls have unplugged it and are standing in nothing but potato sacks for tops and bandages for shoes and stink Lori: "GAME OVER, LINCOLN AND SHOCKWAVE! Lincoln: panicking "It's not what it looks like!" Shockwave: were not doing anything! Lincoln get on top of me let's Roll! ( he transformed into a tank and drives off in a hurry ) Lincoln: Run away! Lori: LINCOLN!! Shockwave: ( after changing into his robot mode, as he Lincoln are panicking in fear ) Lori: "We're up there making all these sacrifices, and you're down here playing some stupid computer game and devices ?!" Shockwave: we didn't. Did we Lincoln? Lincoln: "Okay, so maybe it is what it looks like." Lynn: "If you don't wanna give anything up, why should we?" Shockwave: I ll put in a dance ( he clears his voice and then dances Bamboleo by the Gipsy Kings as he was dancing he does the dance and transformed into snoopy from " The Peanuts Movie " ; then we see Snoopy with a sombrero and a cape and dances as Charlie Brown watched ) Girls: (voice over) BORING!! ( The mental picture cracks and shatters, as leni punches it leaving shockwave horrified and Lincoln applauses for him ) Lucy: Your dance is all wrong! Lynn: Off with sombrero!! Leni: No No! you don't dance to that song! Lori: You Crazy dance is wrong! Shockwave: make your move Lincoln Lincoln: my turn! ( as he and shockwave turned into Gene Simmons and Paul Stanley and played Shandi" from, Kiss as the music plays ) Girls: ( voice over) BOO!!!!!!!! ( as the picture cracks and shatters as Lori punched it again ) Luna: that's wrong bro you don't dance to that song! Lisa: your bones ache!! Lola: Wrong Dance!! Lana: I'll throw mud at you!! Luan: I'll clobber you to mush!! Lily: Poo Poo! Shockwave: Darn it! Lincoln: Try a different dance! ( Then Shockwave and Lincoln Turned into the super Mario bros as Jump (For My Love) by the pointer sisters began to play as shockwave touched his legs as his space boots began to glow and he began to fly as with Lincoln but the sisters are getting more angry ) ( as Shockwave Turns into The Wiggles and then music plays ) Greg: There's such a mess in this old TV set. We need another one (falsetto) built real quick. Why don't we build it together? It could be the best one yet. We'll build it All: Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: We can't build this on our own. We need your help. Let's build it together. Building a set for a TV show. Place one block on another. Come on let's go. We'll build it All: Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: Let's make it bright and colorful Pull up the curtain some ribbon, it's cool. The floor is dusty. Let's give it a sweep. Place the rubbish together on a rubbish heat. We'll build it All: Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: Now the set is looking great. Anything left? Let's concentrate. Anthony: Testing one, two, an announcement, everybody. There's a few more spaces to fill. Put them all near the window sill. That's it, near the window sill. All: Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. Girls: ( angrily) NOPE!!!!! ( as The song ends as the Lori began to raise her voice) Lincoln: "But...but..." poster "...polar bear?" girls are starting to feel remorse again, but this time, they snap out of it Lola: "Aww...wait a minute! You can't use that on us anymore!" Lori: "Come on, girls. Let's go get our stuff back." Leni: up her glass of air "And a refill!" do just that Lincoln: you big throw rugs ( then starts to get upset and runs into the corner ) Shockwave: We got into a mess Lincoln ( he turns to see Lincoln crying as he runs in the corner ) ( as leni slams the door ) Shockwave : Lincoln ... Lincoln ?! Lincoln, it's me. Lincoln : squeals ( tears well up ) Leni ( gasps , then gets angry again ) Shockwave : Lincoln ? No, no, no, no, it's OK. I was just... no, no, no, no, don't be scared. That wasn't real. It's just a... That was just... still crying, goes to the TV screen. Shockwave : Lincoln. Lincoln ? eyes widen and he leaps on Shockwave. He squeezes Shockwave tightly in a bear hug. Lincoln : "I love you mom!" ( bawls hysterical) ( shockwave comes to him and hugged him while he continued to cry ) Shockwave: I feel sorry for you but your sisters were wrong Clyde: Yes she has destroyed your gadgets again ( Shockwave felt shocked and let's the guilt soak in ) Shockwave: How could this happen? How could this happen? Does anyone else know about this? Lynn: ( called up top of the stair case) No, sir. Shockwave: All right now let's get help before anything else go wrong ( cut to Shockwave holding Lincoln ) Shockwave: we made a mess of everything. Somehow, I gotta go back and set things right. Lincoln: How? ( but before they can think Rita Yelled His Name ) Rita: Lincoln loud!! Did you do this? ( and Sees the basement being destroyed even though it was not ) Lincoln: uh no Lynn sr loud: SON tells us Now! Lincoln: its Lori's fault!! Rita and Lynn sr loud: that's it Lincoln you are grounded Until further Notice !!! Shockwave: ( blocks Lincoln) leave him alone! it's their fault your bad parents and i should know. Rita: Never!! ( they leave ) Shockwave We're leaving? But Lincoln it's not your fault Lincoln : heartbroken "Shockwave, I literally just lost my life and I'm grounded " ( as he hugs shockwave crying hysterical when lori yells ) Lori: ( mad ) get inside the house Now!!! ( Shockwave puts his finger on his lip confused) Shockwave: or else what? Shockwave: Get on my shoulders, Lincoln! ( he transformed into the tank and flees for their life's ) Shockwave: Here get inside. ( as he puts Lincoln in the bed, he tucks Him in as he puts a decoy in the bed and they hurried off into the night hiding in the woods he holds lincoln up in his arms ) the house that evening , Leni is sniffing a Cinnamon roll then squirts a frosting checkmark" on the bun and puts on the bun. Just then, leni hears Lori come in crying Leni gets a weapon and puts it on top of her head for protection from the tears she hurries to Rita And Lynn Sr's Room as Lori Continue to cry her eyes out Lynn Sr loud : Don't cry, love. Daddy's going to make it all right. Calm down, girl! wave of water from the tears busts the door down but Leni pushes the door back up for a couple seconds then the water comes breaking through the door and wipes out all the siblings , dropping them to the floors Lori then cries torrents of tears into her mouth Growing more and more hysterical every second, Lori begins imitating a lawn sprinkler: she rotates from (viewer's) right to (viewer's) left as if on a turntable, spraying streams of tears in her wake - then, when she comes to a stop, she shakes violently from side to side, sprinkling still more tears in all directions. ( then Bobby comes In ) Bobby: what going on here? Lynn: ( covered in football gear ) Lori is heartbroken by herself because it was her fault for framing lincoln Bobby: ( thinking for a minute) BABE! ( as Bobby opens up the door to Lori's room ) '''Bobby: after Lori Babe, are you okay? Lori: sobbing, with Bobby holding her I'm sorry, Boo Boo Bear, but there's just is no way I can live the city. Bobby: But what about our plans? We're suppose to go to college here together. Lori: That was before I fell in a manhole! sobbing Bobby: Oh Babe, when I first got here, I walked right into the back end of the police horse. Luckily for me, he hadn't eaten lunch yet. sniffles but then laughs a little as Bobby caresses her hair and chin, she puts her head on his shoulder. Life isn't always easy here. But once you get the hang of it, it's really great and I know you're gonna love it. Lori's forehead Lori: hugs Bobby Thanks, Bobby. I feel a lot better. ( cut to shockwave who gets Lincoln out of his chest he asks Lincoln)